The Ark is Back
by Vycre
Summary: What happened after the Ark of Truth was taken to Area 51? Did Adria really die? Are all the Ori followers truly gone?


"What are we doing here", a voice rings through the damp en quiet corridor. A group of approximately 14 people is being guided through a series of stone, damp corridors deep inside a mountaint. "I wasn't happy when me and my wife were pulled out of our homes, but now I'm seriously pissed off!" The man who is shouting walks in the middle of the group. Now and again the others are stealing glances at him and a blonde woman at his right arm is desperately trying to get him to shut up. "It's okay, will you please be quiet now?," she asks her husband in a hushed voice. "It is not okay, Jennifer, who are these people? What right did they have to abduct us and the other people around us? Why are they depriving us from any information and more importantly... What the hell is going on?!"

The group is being led into a large room. It's dark inside, only a few lamps are lit. The group huddles around a large table and keeps waiting for something to happen. One of the men grasps a chair and sits down. The others are watching him totally dumbstruck.  
"What are you all looking at?", the man in the chair asks.  
"You just sat down", a man with short brown hair stammers.  
"It's a chair."  
"It's a chair is a secret facility underneath a mountain."  
"Let me rephrase that: it's a CHAIR."  
"You should get off the chair", the brown haired man continues.  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"Don't."  
"Do."  
"Don't."

"That's enough gentlemen", a man in uniform stands at the head of the table. While the others in the group look shocked, the two arguing men keep glaring at each other for a moment. "Even with their memories wiped they still have to do that", the military man mutters under his breath. This statement draws a few curious looks, but he motions them all to take seat. "Good morning people, I'm general Hank Landry. And I'm in charge of a military project called the Stargate Program." A silence fitting at a graveyard descends over the visitors. The one with unbelief written over her face, the other looking around on edge as is alien soldiers can come jumping out of the shadows at any given moment and two who are beaming at the idea of all that technology in reach.  
"What is this Stargate?", is the first question asked.  
"It's a piece of alien technology capable of creating a stable wormhole by which you can travel to other planets, dr. Keller", general Landry explains.  
"Is it valuable?"  
"How does work?"

"The stargate makes a connection with another gate somewhere in the galaxy via a so-called address and when it does, a wormhole is created between the two gates allowing instantaneous travel, colonel Mitchell."

"Is it valuable?"

"Well actually it isn't instantaneous travel, since the body is dematerialized on one side and then materialized on the other side. Travelling should take then approximately 0.8 seconds", Dr. Rodney Mckay explains. It stays silence for a few minutes. "How the hell do I know this? And don't say it", Rodney interrupts one of the two dark haired, sporty looking men in the corner of the room while holding up one finger. "I'm smart, but this is ridiculous even for me."

"Is it valuable?"

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"Actually it is quite a save way to travel", the blonde woman answers before general Landry can open his mouth. "The technology is incredible advanced, nothing like the human race could even produce so we can say for certain that it is saver than way of transportation that the human race can provide."

"Is it valuable?"

"Vala! Enough with the questions about its value! It's a priceless ancient artifact so please…. SHUT UP!"

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson, for beating me to the punch", Landry sighs while he listens to the discussion. "Can we please get back to the topic at hand?"

"What is the topic we were discussing, general?", the older man with the short cut military style hair asks.

"I was trying to begin with the explanation about the dire, life threatening situation the human race finds itself in."

"Dire?", the tall man with dreadlocks suddenly looks interesting.

"Life threatening?", the dark colored fellow in the group cocks his head to one side.

"This is going nowhere", a new, raspy voice suddenly floats into the room. 'I thought carnival was prohibited as of last year", Rodney simply can't help himself. He always has to be the one with the sharp tongue. The others are staring at the man who just appeared out of the office on the left side of the briefing room. "What's your name?", one of the fighter pilots asks with obvious eagerness in his voice. He isn't the least bit afraid of this thing in front of him. He takes a steps around the large table and inches towards the new group member. "That's what you're asking him?!", Rodney is stunned. "That thing isn't human for all the reasons you can see with your own two eyes and you ask him his NAME?!"

The pilot stalks pass general Landry. "I knew a boy in high school who was just as pale as you are. Let me think again…. Ah yes! Let's call you: Todd."

**Liked the story so far? Just give a review to remind me to add more chapters :) For more adventures check my other stories and want to read something completely different: check my (just newly made) blog about my work als public affairs officer with the Navy! Site is on my profile page.  
**


End file.
